


Bloodstream

by HelenaMcCord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Forced love, Heir to Slytherin, Immortality, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sibling Incest, The X-Files Revival, Unrequited Love, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, eternal youth, love potion, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord
Summary: Merope Gaunt died in childbirth, setting her son's life down a darker path, but what if she survived? How would things go?this will look better later





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is an introduction and cast

_I n t r o d u c t i o n_

 

**Cast**

 

_ Helena Bonham Carter as young and older Bellatrix Black _

_ Caitlin Stasey as Merope Gaunt _

_ Tom Hughes as Tom Marvolo Riddle _

_ Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort _

_ Megan Follows as young and old Druella Rosier _

_ Kit Harrington as younger Rodolphus Lestrange _

_ Skeet Ulrich as older Rodolphus Lestrange _

_ Sophie Turner as younger Alecto Carrow _

_ Florence Welch as older Alecto Carrow _

_ Torrance Coombs as younger Morfin Gaunt _

_ Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as older Morfin Gaunt _

_ Charles Dance as Marvolo Gaunt _

_ Sean Bean as Tom Riddle Sr. _

_ Keira Knightley as younger and older Andromeda Black _

_ Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy _

_ Amanda Seyfried as younger Narcissa Black _

_ Karen Gillan as Lily Evans _

_ Robert Downey Jr. as James Potter _

_ Andrew Garfield as younger Remus Lupin _

_ David Thewlis as older Remus Lupin _

_ Ezra Miller as younger Sirius Black _

_ Gary Oldman as older Sirius Black _

 

_ The rest to be announced soon _

 

 

_**This fic is very off canon, please keep that in mind.**   
_

_**This is a plot I have written across social media as a Merope Gaunt roleplayer.** _

_**I am aware that she died during childbirth and that she did not have the best relationship with her family, but to my canon her and Morfin were as close as close can be.** _

_**Please keep that in mind when reading.** _

_**This is also a fancast. Not the actual actors for some of the characters.  
I do not accept other models for Bellatrix or Remus.** _

_**I do not accept other models for Merope.  
I do not accept other models for Rodolphus.** _

_**I do not accept other models for Morfin.** _

_**I do not accept other models for Druella.  
I do not accept other models for Sirius.** _

 

_**Almost any other character I am open to suggestions for :)** _

 

_**I would love your opinions on this story once I get the first chapter up.** _

 

_**Thank you for reading lovelies!!** _


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a short first chapter! sorry for any typos, this was written while i had no power (still have none had to go to a hotel) but please enjoy and leave reviews!

Screams echoed through an empty room as a life was brought this unholy world, but something was wrong. The mother’s life was slipping away as the cries of the babe pierced the air. She could feel it, but she wanted to her son just once before she passed. 

The sacred name of a god who would conquer their world, but his mother would never see. The babe cried and cried as did his mother; both crying for separate reasons. The woman cried her ultimate love for her child where her son cried for food and warmth. All that could have been heard next over the cries was her name spoken by a gruff voice.

 

The boy now aged eleven, sat in his lonesome room in the dreaded orphanage he had been dropped at as soon as he was born. He always hated his mother for abandoning him, but he didn’t know the full story of how hard she fought for him. The other children thought him strange for he never showed much feeling for the things the rest of them did. They had all learned to leave him on his own. If they were all honest, they thought he was scary beyond compare. Then there was the strange man and his interesting beard that came to see Tom. They sat in the lonesome room for almost two hours before the man left and Tom still looked vicious. Then he left days later and for once looked happy. 

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle had thought he was a normal mortal, or Muggle, but he was much more. He was what they called a halfblood. His mother was a pureblood, an heir to Slytherin, and his father was a filthy muggle. The boy thought so much less of his mother once he learned that piece of information. They were destined for greatness, yet she spent it on a Muggle who would dirty their golden blood with his bronze. His mother was a traitor. Merope Gaunt the pathetic traitor. He wasn’t meant to know about his mother, his father or his lineage. He was supposed to think he was a pathetic little orphan, but Dumbledore didn’t withhold that information well enough and he was able to discover his full lineage. It didn’t help that he had the opportunity to speak with his uncle. It was unsatisfying, truly. But what of it now. He was in his first year of Hogwarts where he finally fit in somewhat, but the children still feared him.

 

It was what he would call his perfect 

  
  
  
  


(scene break / pov change)

  
  
  
  


With a gasp and a jolt of energy, a feminine body shot up from the silken sheets of what seemed to be a king sized bed. Confusion immediately overtook her. Where was her son? Had she fallen asleep after birth? Had he as well? And where was Morfin? Or her husband, Tom? Had her family deserted her completely after giving birth to a halfblood son? That was the most plausible answer. Her deep brown eyes scanned the room. It was very dark and somewhat cold, all she had covering her was a thin silk robe which seemed to extravagant for her. She was never used to such things. In fact, she was told she would never deserve such things.

 

“Merope? Are you awake?”  
  
Called a familiar voice from beyond the dark oak door. It sounded like that of her brother’s. Perhaps she didn’t pursue Tom and it was all a bad dream. But when she looked down, there was nothing. As if everything had been healed or nonexistent. Perhaps she was mad after all those years of torture. Maybe it had finally broken her. “Morfin? Is that you? Where’s Tom?”, called Merope from the dark room. Her voice shook with fear as she spoke before she put her small feet, like that of a dancer’s, on the cold wood floor. A small shudder run up Merope’s spine from the chill, but she walked toward the door. The door was built from what seemed like cedar, and it had a brass knob engraved with snakes like that of a viper and a boa. Its beauty brought a gleam of amazement to those dark brown orbs of hers. Gently, she twisted the knob and left the room.

 

The hallway was just as dark and quiet as the previous room had been save for a torch beside the door. A manly silhouette could be seen at the end of the long hall. It brought a wave of fear over the woman. “Merope! You’re awake! And still a teenager?”, Morfin Gaunt said in a tone lined with shock. To her it was business as usual, but that clearly wasn’t the case. Strong arms were suddenly wrapped around her frail frame, bringing her into a warm embrace; but, Merope wasn’t about to return it. She was in shock. “Where is my son?” Her brother chewed on his lower lip, his eyes glazed over in fear. It was clear to her. He had to be at that dreaded school she was taught to hate.

 

“Morfin. You know what has to be done don’t you?”   
  


That he did.


End file.
